


i'm the bad guy

by orphan_account



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's just... there, it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juliette comes to Warner in the middle of the night. She needs to forget. Warnette. tumblr prompt "Take off your shirt.” Takes place during destroy me





	i'm the bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> a lil bit of angst

She appears like a vision in his bedroom. 

 

“Juliette?” He asks the open air. 

 

“I’m here.” She replies. 

 

He knows she’s real, his fever has passed he’s completely present. “What are you doing here?” He almost trips over the words because if his father finds out she’s dead. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she said and averted her eyes. 

 

He climbs off the bed, “Did he hurt you?” 

 

Juliette shrugs, it wasn’t like Adam had meant it, they had fought over why he insisted on pursuing her when it was clear that they couldn’t be together, it was almost as if Adam’s capability for self-preservation was broken. 

 

“I want you to make me forget. I don’t ever want to remember another boy’s name,” she says as she steps up to his bed. “Take off your shirt.” 

 

His hands are tripping over themselves, he’s trying to rid himself of the godforsaken garment, Juliette reaches forward and rips it off him. 

 

“Love, I don’t want you to regret this, it’s your first time isn’t it?”

 

She nods but presses her lips to his. His hands cup the shape of her hips as she straddles him, and he wonders if this is really happening. If she’s set him up somehow and this moment of bliss is going to explode around his ears. Her hands are tracing loving trails down his solid chest and lower to his navel.  

 

It’s not for a long beat that she realizes he’s touching her and he feels  _good_ about it. It’s not like with Adam, where he was barely tolerating her touch, Warner looks like he’s died and gone to heaven. 

 

“I don’t want to do this until you’re ready,” he says slowly. 

 

She sighs, “I just don’t want to feel like this anymore.” 

 

He pulls her off him and lets her rest on his bed, “It seems like you’re hiding something.”  

 

She tries to kiss him with renewed energy and he gently pushes her away.

 

“What did he do?” Warner asks slowly. 

 

“It’s not up for discussion,” Juliette says sternly. 

 

“Alright, why don’t you sleep here and I’ll sleep in my office?” 

 

“No, stay.” 

 

He’s off guard. “ _Juliette_ , I  _know_  something is wrong.” 

 

She wonders if he’s the boy she’s hoping he is, but that’s unlikely. She rests his hand on her stomach and he  _knows_. 

 

“Did you guys not use a condom?” Something is sinking in his chest, he doesn’t want her condemned. 

 

“Nope, because they’re a ‘luxury’ item,” and she crawls to his chest and lets her head rest above his heart. 

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“4 weeks.” 

 

“Stay here,” he leaves and she’s scared he’s going to get his men. She has nothing left to lose though.

 

He comes back twenty minutes later and hands her a handful of the Reestablishment’s best condoms and a pill that she thinks she knows the purpose of.

 

“Take that and it will… solve the problem.” 

 

She’s shaking and he hands her a glass of water, so she can swallow the pill. 

 

“You’re going to be ok, love. I’ll make sure of it.” 

 

She smiles for the first time in weeks and it’s because this tortured boy has just saved her a lifetime of pain. 


End file.
